


The first nineteen years of her life, nothing happened and then she met a man called the Doctor

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Difficultés d'adaptation, Gen, Post Doomsday, Retour à la vie normale, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Rose le retour à la vie normale n'est pas chose aisée, difficile de tourner la page et d'oublier l'énergumène à deux cœurs qui nous a fait voyager à travers l'espace et le temps à bord d'une boite bleue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first nineteen years of her life, nothing happened and then she met a man called the Doctor

**The first nineteen years of her life, nothing happened and then she met a man called the Doctor**

Rose regardait le cornet de frites qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, le papier était parsemé de taches de gras et il s'en dégageait une odeur qui en temps normal lui aurait mis l'eau à la bouche.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ça ne lui disait rien.

-Allez, mange quelque chose, l'encouragea sa mère qui avait remarqué qu'elle était la seule à ne pas encore avoir touché à sa portion.

La jeune femme détacha son regard des morceaux de pommes de terre imbibés de gras et contempla sa famille, sa singulière famille, semblable à aucune autre, elle les regarda tous les trois : sa mère qui l'avait élevée seule, Mickey, un ancien petit copain qu'elle connaissait depuis tant d'années et qui faisait quasiment parti de la famille, et son père, qui n'était pas vraiment son père mais son double d'un autre univers.

C'était facile pour eux, tout ce qu'il risquait de voir dans leur cornet de frites c'était le nombre de calories qu'ils allaient ingurgités, elle, les frites lui rappelaient le Docteur.

Elle se se souvenait de la première fois où ils en avaient mangé ensemble, juste après avoir loupé la destruction de cette bonne vielle Terre et avoir failli périr carbonisés.

Elle se souvenait aussi de cette école où une race extra-terrestre, les krilitanes, s'efforçait d'accroître l'intelligence des élèves grâces à une huile de friture, leur but était de résoudre une équation ou un paradoxe dont elle avait oublié le nom.

Sa gorge se noua, persuadée de ne rien pouvoir avaler elle déposa sa portion dans les mains d'un Mickey pris de court.

-Tiens.

Puis elle ajouta, comme pour s'excuser :

-J'ai pas très faim, je vais aller me coucher.

Rose pouvait sentir les regards dans son dos pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers pour aller dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre. Cela avait beau être la copie exacte de celle qu'elle occupait avant, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre, ce n'était pas son monde. Elle voulait retourner en arrière, elle voulait retourner là où le ciel était vide de dirigeable, elle voulait retourner dans le Tardis avec le Docteur.

Elle réactiva son ordinateur portable qui s'était mis en veille et ouvrit sa messagerie, elle était pratiquement vide. Normal, ses amis, ses proches, étaient restés dans l'autre monde, dans son vrai monde, dans le monde du Docteur

Elle expédia les spams à la corbeille d'un clic de sourie, sur le « Delete » qui s'était proposé. Ça aussi ça lui rappelait le Docteur, tout – ou presque – lui rappelait le Docteur.

Après tout, on n'oubliait pas si facilement l'énergumène à deux cœurs qui nous avait fait voyagé à travers le temps et l'espace à bord de son vaisseau spatial en forme de cabine de police des années soixante.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds se déposant de manière désordonnée sur son oreiller. Elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans trop de difficultés, mais son sommeille fut aussi désagréable qu'il fut brutal : bruit de pas martial et de grincement métallique, machines de guerre en forme de poivrière qui s'élançaient vers le ciel et qui tiraient des lasers sur tout ce qui bougeait, et cette voix bien connue qui l'avait appelé tout le long « Rose, Rose... ».

* * *

 

Rose avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'avoir honte de sa mère : se faisant trop remarquée, posant des questions déplacées, refusant de voir l'évidence...

Mais parfois celle-ci disait des choses sacrément sensées, faisant preuve d'une sagesse insoupçonnée. Comme elle l'avait prédit, le retour à la vie banale et monotone d'une jeune anglaise d'une vingtaine d'année s'était révélé difficile, très difficile.

Mais là où Rose n'était pas d'accord, c'était sur le fait que ce soit ça la vrai vie, non ça ne pouvait pas l'être, c'était trop fade pour l'être.

L'ancienne exploratrice du temps et de l'espace – et désormais de nouveau fille banale – se demanda comment ses prédécesseurs avaient accusé le coup, car elle avait appris – avec une certaine humiliation – qu'elle n'était pas la première mais la suite d'une longue liste.

Elle se demanda comment Sarah Jane avait vécu ce moment, comment l'avait vécu ses prédécesseurs, ceux dont le Docteur lui avait pendant longtemps caché l'existence.

Deux gamins courraient sur l'une des allées ensablées du parc, se pourchassant mutuellement. L'un tenait dans sa main...Un bâton, un simple bâton, pas un tournevis sonique, le tournevis sonique ne pouvait pas être ici.

Bon sang, il devait forcément y avoir un moyen, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, elle n'allait quand même pas retourner vendre des fringues là où on voudrait bien d'elle.

« Tu ne peux pas juste abandonner », c'était elle-même qui clamait cela la dernière fois qu'elle avait cru perdre le Docteur. Mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes, le Tardis n'était pas là à l'attendre pour aller au secours d'un Docteur restait au milieu de la tempête, non cette fois la tempête était déjà terminée et elle était toujours coincée là, et dire non n'y changerait rien.

Constatant qu'elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa traversée du parc, elle reprit son chemin. Des éclats de rire insouciants résonnaient dans son dos. Elle avait promis de retrouver Mickey et elle était déjà en retard.

Par chance, celui-ci ne lui en tenu pas rigueur lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans un café sobrement appelé « the best place in the all wide universe », le meilleur endroit dans tout l'univers ? Rose était prête à parier qu'elle en avait déjà visité de bien mieux, mais elle avait promis, elle s'était promis de faire des efforts et d'essayer de s'intégrer, comme ça le temps passerait plus vite d'ici à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de retourner dans le vrai monde.

Mickey revenait d'une visite chez sa grand-mère ou plutôt de chez la grand-mère de Ricky, mais il se glissait si facilement dans les baskets de son défunt double qu'on oubliait rapidement ce détail. Pour lui cet univers avait été positif, pour sur. La jeune femme se souvenait encore du trouillard qui s'était accroché à sa jambe le jour où elle avait décidé de partir avec le Docteur.

Rose se rendit compte que son ami avait continué de parler et qu'elle avait purement et simplement cessé de l'écouter, elle saisit au passage qu'il était question de Jack.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Jack ?

-Pas Jack, Jake. Il m'a dit que Torchwood cherchait à recruter, mais ils ne peuvent pas mettre de petites annonces dans les journaux...

C'est vrai, Jack ne pouvait pas être ici, il était mort sur le satellite.

-...Donc je me disais que tu serais peut-être intéressée.

-Pour ?

-Entrer chez Torchwood.

Rose répéta le nom de l'organisation, il laissa un goût amère sur sa langue. C'était à cause de Torchwood qu'elle en était là, c'était à cause de Torchwood qu'elle avait été séparé du Docteur.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais Rose...

Non elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait juste pas. Elle était trop en colère contre Torchwood pour travailler à leurs côtés.

-C'est parce que Torchwood a voulu jouer avec le feu que les Cybermen et les Daleks ont envahi la Terre. C'est parce que Torchwood a mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas que je suis coincée ici !

Elle se leva et partit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle un Mickey hébété et un serveur pantois. Elle savait bien que le Torchwood de ce monde n'avait rien à voir avec celui du sien, mais Torchwood restait Torchwood.

* * *

 

Et elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec.

Rose regardait sa mère s'affairait autour de la table, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Un sifflement s'échappa de la théière et la tira de ses pensées.

-Tu as parlé avec Mickey ? Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait t'obtenir une place quelque part, ça te changerait les idées...

-M'man, je ne veux pas travailler pour Torchwood !

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Jackie en versant le thé brûlant dans les tasses, Pete pense que tu devrais te trouver une activité.

Les yeux bruns de Rose prirent un ton sombre, elle avait du mal à s'entendre avec le riche représentant de Vitex, beaucoup plus froid que le père qu'elle avait connu pendant les quelques heures où les Reapers déchiraient le monde, pendant cette journée où elle avait provoqué un paradoxe et trahi la confiance du docteur, mais celui était revenu...

-Il pense qu'en étant occupée tu passerais moins de temps à te lamenter, repris Jackie.

Rose serra les dents, ne pas s'énerver, elle devait ne pas s'énerver, ou alors elle ne ferait que lui donner raison.

Elle se força à avaler une gorgée de thé et piocha plus naturellement dans les scones disposaient au creux d'une coupelle sur la table. Rose le chien s'approcha prudemment pour tenter de récupérer quelques miettes.

N'empêche Rose avait la désagréable impression que le Pete de ce monde la prenait pour une gamine immature, mais de quel droit se permettait-il de la juger, il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant qu'un extra-terrestre neuf fois centenaires décide de poster sa boite bleu près de chez elle.

Son homonyme a quatre pattes s'était couché à ses pieds et dormait du sommeille du juste.

-Et maintenant que tu es revenu je vais pouvoir arrêter de m'inquiéter constamment, finit par lâcher Jackie.

-Mais tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter ! protesta sa fille.

-Mets-toi à ma place, voir ton enfant partir dans des mondes inconnus, se dire qu'elle est peut-être en danger ou en train de risquer sa vie.

-Je n'étais pas en danger ! J'étais avec le Docteur !

Le Yorkshire qui fut réveillé en sursaut fila se réfugier sous le buffet en pin.

-Justement, je ne suis pas rassuré quand tu es avec lui, le Docteur, il court après les risques et le danger et inversement, les situations dangereuses le poursuivent.

Rose s'insurgea, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne semblait comprendre que le Docteur était essentiel ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait le considérer comme l'ennemi dont il fallait se méfier ?

-Tu te trompes ! Le Docteur ne me mettait pas en danger, il me protégeait...Comme il nous protégeait tous !

Mais ce monde...Il n'y avait pas de Docteur dans ce monde, ce monde était livré à lui-même. Que feraient-ils le jour où une menace hostile se manifestera ?

-Tu le comprendras, vous le comprendrez tous le jour où une catastrophe nous tombera dessus et qu'il ne sera pas là pour nous sauver, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Justement, ce jour là il faudra se débrouiller par nous même, tout ce que tu as appris avec lui pourra être utile.

Rose sentit venir la suite.

-Mais toute seule tu ne pourras rien faire...Rentre chez Torchwood, accepte de partager ton savoir avec eux. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, que tu te serves de ce que tu as appris pour protéger les autres.

Certes, mais il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu qu'elle s'associe avec une organisation telle que Torchwood.

* * *

 

Rose accepta avec joie le gobelet d'eau fraîche qu'on lui tendait, elle était en nage. Finalement, l'attaque qu'elle craignait avait fini par arriver une race extra-terrestre qui se servait d'autres espèces comme hôtes pour ses œufs.

La méthode agressive habituelle de Torchwood n'était pas d'une grande utilité dans ce genre de situation, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas abattre purement et simplement chaque personne infestée.

L'envahisseur avait tout de même était repoussé.

Rose avait essayé toutes les méthodes pacifiques que le Docteur lui avait enseigné : se référer à la Proclamation de l'Ombre (échec), rappeler que ce monde était protéger (échec aussi), proposer de les aider à trouver une alternative(résultat peu concluant), menacer avec une arme factice (pas plus de résultat et on commençait à s'approcher de ce que la morale doctorienne autorisait à faire).

Puis le miracle, venu de presque nul part comme quasiment toujours. Cette fois la solution fut apportée par une petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer à chaude larmes et en poussant des cris stridents qui ressemblaient plus au bruit que faisait une alarme qu'à un son produisible par un être humain, comme les enfants savaient si bien le faire.

L'homme contaminé le plus proche était tombé et s'était mis à convulser, une étrange matière noire lui coulant du nez et des oreilles, peu ragoutant mais terriblement efficace.

Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait déplu au Docteur, de détruire les œufs. Mais elle n'était pas le Docteur.

Une femme s'approcha, sure d'elle malgré la boue noirâtre qui recouvrait son uniforme.

-Vous devez être Rose Tyler, je suis Yveline Howcher de Torchwood 2.

Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Torchwood, rien du tout...

La voix de son Docteur, son premier docteur, celui aux oreilles décollées, résonna à ses oreilles :

« Tu pourrais rester là, passer ta vie à juste travailler, manger et dormir ou tu pourrais... »

La poignée de main était ferme, un peu moite, mais ferme.

Elle serrait juste la main, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision...Une poignée de main ne voulait rien dire...Elle avait donnait un coup de main à Torchwood c'était tout, merci et au-revoir...

Mais tout ça lui manquait, les situations tendues, voir critiques, les courses folles, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, l'adrénaline qui se déversait dans les veines...

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines elle s'était sentie vivre.

-Alors vous acceptez ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Rose pour se reconnecter à la réalité, elle devait avoir un air stupide à garder la bouche entrouverte sans rien dire.

-Accepter de ?

-De nous rejoindre, d'entrer chez Torchwood, je serais honorée de vous compter parmi les membres de l'organisation.

Non et non. Elle l'avait dit et répété : elle ne voulait pas bosser pour Torchwood et elle ne changerait pas d'avis, jamais.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle dit.

-Et si jamais je ne se suis pas d'accord avec les méthodes employées et les décisions prises par Torchwood ?

-Libre à vous de le signaler et de proposer une solution que vous trouvez plus adéquate.

-Est-ce que Torchwood m'aiderait ? Je veux dire, à rejoindre le Docteur dans l'autre monde, si j'accepte de collaborer avec Torchwood sur des missions.

Yveline la fixa du regard – visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce compromis – puis se mit à sourire.

-Bienvenue chez Torchwood Rose Tyler.

Et elle lui déposa un insigne avec l'emblème de l'organisation dans la main.

Rose Tyler, défenseur de la terre, ça sonnait bien et le Docteur serait certainement fière.


End file.
